Together Again: An Aria and Ezra Fanfiction
by teh00q
Summary: A year after A, Aria is still dating Noel. What happens when Ezra her old English teacher/old boyfriend, comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story please tell me what you think. :) (From Aria's P.O.V.)

I walked down through the mall hand in hand with my boyfriend Noel. We walked towards the food court and saw my best friends Hanna, Spencer and Emily sitting there with my brother and Hanna's boyfriend Mike. Along with Spencer's boyfriend Andrew. I slid in beside Hanna and Noel slid in beside Mike.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," I apologized, "Noel just had to have this lacrosse ball that was on sale in the sports shop."

"It's a collector's item!" Noel exclaimed.

"It's a ball!"

"Whatever!" Hanna interrupted, "Let's just order."

We ordered our food and I drifted off when Mike and Noel's started talking about the lacrosse team's new captain. I looked around and noticed all the shoppers rushing around there was a fat lady carrying a poodle around in her shopping bag and a group of emo punk guys bobbing their heads up and down to their iPods. A bit more to the left there was this really hot guy and then even more to the left there was… Wait! That guy looked really familiar, too familiar. It couldn't be. I hadn't seen him in..

"ARIA!" Mike kicked me in the shin.

"OW!" I exclaimed, "What?"

"Hanna thinks that lacrosse is a waste of time, what do you think?"

"It's just a bunch of sweaty guys running around throwing balls. Waste of time!" Hanna defended herself.

"I don't know," I replied then looked around again, but the guy had disappeared.

"Aria? Earth to Aria?" Hanna said poking me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You looked really dazed off, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, for a second I swore I just saw…. Never mind"

"Okay then"

Our food came and we ate it then we split up into groups of guys and groups of girls. We walked into the nearest clothing store and Hanna grabbed a pile of clothes then ran into the changeroom. I browsed until I found a few things I liked then slipped into an open changeroom. I shut the door and began to change when I heard Emily say, "Guys.. look!"

"Ohmygod!" Spencer Exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hanna said, "be right back!" I heard Spencer and Emily gasp then heard Hanna giggling as she walked back into the store. I finished changing and walked out of the changeroom.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said at once.

We met up with the guys again and shopped for a bit. Then all the girls went to Hanna's for a sleepover. We laid out sleeping bags then started to play truth or dare. It was my turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Emily asked.

"Ummm… Dare."

Before Emily could respond my phone buzzed and I opened it and read the message. I dropped the phone. Spencer scooped it up and began to read out loud.

"Aria," she began, "I know this is sudden and after all this time you probably have a boyfriend and a whole other life but I was hoping maybe we could meet up. Ezra"

Hanna snatched the phone and before I could do anything typed OKAY! Where should we meet up?

"Hanna! Are you crazy!" I cried, "I have a boyfriend!"

"As your dare you have to go meet up with Mr. Fitz." Emily said.

"His name is Ezra, and No!"

"Too bad." Hanna said, "You're meeting him at his old apartment tomorrow at 2."

"Fine!" I exclaimed. Secretly excited for the next day.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I had some issued with adding the chapter so hopefully this turns out. Here is part two, hope you enjoy it. :)

I woke up that morning with Hanna, Emily and Spencer looking over top of me. They were all smiling like they were very proud of themselves. I quickly shot up and looked in the mirror. They had done my hair in this weird way that I never would have tried but somehow it worked. Am I really that much of a heavy sleeper that I didn't notice them?

"Now you're all perfect for your date with Mr. Fitz!" Hannah exclaimed happily.

"Ezra!" I said, "Besides it isn't a date! I'm just meeting up with him because some certain people forced me into it."

"You're excited." Emily said simply

"It is overly obvious," Spencer added.

"I'm not excited, I'm nervous!"

"Well of course you are!" Hanna said.

Then they led me to Hanna's car and dropped my off at the apartment building. Then they pushed me inside and stood guard to make sure I actually went inside. I couldn't tell them what I was really thinking because I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to go in there all mad at him for never talking to me, texting me or emailing me after he left. I wanted to yell at him but I knew the moment I saw him I would melt and lose control. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and there he was. Standing there being his amazing self and suddenly I felt like I wasn't dressed up enough even though he was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. And before I knew it I ran straight into his arms. I kicked the door shut and we stood there like that for a while. Then I remembered all that time I had spent waiting to hear from him and I stepped back and might have slapped him if my arms didn't feel like jelly.

"How could you!" I yelled, "All this time I was waiting to hear from you and there was nothing! I had to deal with the fact that I would never see you again! And now you just come back and expect that everything can be okay again?"

"Aria," he began.

"Let me finish," I interrupted, "I loved you! I might have a boyfriend but there will always be a part of me that loves you. I cried myself to sleep worrying what happened to you after the police took over. That Shakespeare globe you gave me is still sitting there on my desk and sometimes I almost cried just looking at it. Don't expect anything to ever be the way it was before because I'm done Ezra. I'm not going to wait around for you anymore."

I began to walk out the door but he grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me full out on the lips. I gasped and as tempted as I was to walk away and pretend to be mad I just couldn't. I kissed him on the lips and melted into his arms. We sat down on the couch. The rest I don't remember.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this… Please comment.

I woke up and realized I wasn't at home. I looked around to see myself lying on the couch. I had a blanket gently placed over me. I sat up and realized I had stayed overnight in Ezra's apartment.. What have I done! I asked myself. Whatever happened to staying strong? I lay back down feeling tired and defeated.

"I tried to come back you know," I heard Ezra say beside me, "I wasn't allowed near Rosewood for a long time. I emailed you, I called you, I texted you… but nothing."

I felt guilty as I remembered that after A I changed my phone number and email to keep out all the phony A's.

"I eventually gave up, figuring you had nothing to do with me," Ezra continued, "Then I found an old newspaper in the trash and read about A. I read about some of what you had to go through. I had to come back, no matter what the risk. I had to make sure that you were okay. The only reason I ever got your number is because Hanna saw me yesterday at the mall."

"It's late now though," I said sadly, realizing even more how much I had missed him, "I have a boyfriend that even though I care about you more, I still care about. And what will happen after that, are you even allowed to ever see me again? And how would I tell my parents? Mom, I'm dating Ezra Fitz my old English teacher. Just to let you know. I wonder how they would take that."

"Aria, I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to but just know that I will be here if you want to get back together."

"Of course I want to get back together. I just don't want to have to sneak around anymore, but I don't know how we can make this work without sneaking around."

"I know how you feel."

"I will see you Ezra, even if we have to sneak around at first, we will make it work. But I will eventually tell my parents."

"What about Noel? You are dating aren't you?"

"I will have to find a way to break up with him."

Ezra and I started to kiss but then we were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it and realized it was Noel. I can't talk to him right now I told myself. I'll call him later. I hit ignore. My phone buzzed again and I saw this time it was Spencer. I slid it open and answered.

"Hey Spence."

"Where are you? We stood outside the door for like an hour and…"

"An hour?"

"Fine like, 5 minutes."

"Uhuh"

"Your parents asked where you were, currently you are at my house, you're welcome by the way." Another voice said through the phone."

"Hey Han, I'm guessing Em is there too."

"Hey Aria," Emily said through the phone, "by the way Noel has called us each like ten times wondering where you are."

"Great, well I guess I should leave then, be at Hanna's house in….." I answered

"He called me eleven," Hanna interrupted.

"Whatever Hanna," Spencer said.

"See you soon Aria." Emily said, then with a click they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Got to go," I told Ezra. I gave him a kiss then walked out the door before he could really say anything. I walked up the steps to Hanna's house and let myself in. I heard laughing above me and followed the sound upstairs to Hanna's room. "Hey guys," I said as I walked in and sat down on a nearby chair. The laughter immediately stopped and they turned to look at me. We sat there in silence then before I knew it Hanna, Spencer and Emily were standing around me and I could only make out small parts of what they were saying.

"OHMIGOSH! What happened? Did you guys make up? Are you going to dump Noel? When you guys get married can you name your first kid after me?"

"HOLD UP!" I yelled, "I can't tell you anything if you guys are talking. I have absolutely no idea what to do about Noel and who asked the kid thing?"

"It's a sensible question," Hanna said simply as Emily and Spencer stared at her in silence.

"Anyways….." Emily said breaking the silence.

"Tell us everything!" Spencer exclaimed, "Don't leave out anything."

"Miss one detail and we are no longer your friends," Hanna added.

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

"Can we just get to what happened?" Spencer interrupted.

"Right so I went over there," I began, "and then I knocked on the door, he opened it and I started yelling at him because…"

"YA RIGHT!" Hanna snorted, "I bet you guys were all like oh I love you mwah mwah mwah, I'm so sorry! Let's get married and name our first kid after the amazing person who brought us back together again! A.k.a. the beautiful Hanna!"

"What if it's a guy?" Spencer asked.

"Second kid then."

"What if all her kids are boys?"

"Can we just get back to the story?" Emily said.

"Okay so Hanna was partially right," I continued, "When I first saw him I melted and I ran into his arms and we hugged and…"

"Okay overly mushy." Hanna interrupted again.

"You wanted every detail."

She shrugged as I continued, "Right so we hugged then I remembered when he left and I started yelling at him about how he couldn't just expect that everything would be okay again. I started to leave but then he kissed me. The rest is sort of all a blur then I woke up on his couch and he explained to me why he hadn't talked to me before. And he heard about A," saying the name made my mouth dry and I noticed the others looking around the room as if they were afraid someone was watching us. Then I realized I was doing the same, "Anyways, we talked about it and we both want to get back together but we don't know how that will work because I'm with Noel and then who knows how my parents would take it and I want to go off to college soon and…"

"Stay in an apartment with him wherever you go to college," Spencer said.

"Break up with Noel," Hanna added.

"I'm sure your parents will understand if they realize how much you love him," Emily concluded.

"I wouldn't know how to even start a breakup conversation with Noel, I guess I should have considered the collage thing earlier. I guess I was just worried about parents visiting. How could I tell my parents that? Hey mom hey dad I'm dating Ezra Fitz. Again. But this time it's for good and the good news is this time it's not illegal. Whenever they wanted to talk about it with me I would convince them that I hated them and I never wanted to see them again. Mike would never leave me alone about it for the rest of my life and.."

"I can handle Mike," Hanna said with a wink, "I know how to bribe him."

"Okay ew! He's my brother!" I exclaimed.

"Too late though," a voice said from the doorway, "No matter what Hanna tries I won't be bribed into not bugging you about this."

We turned to see Mike standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Pretty much this whole conversation," he stated before lifting Hanna off her spot and putting her back down on his lap, "I would recommend dumping Noel first. He's my best friend but he's been kind of interested in this other girl he met at the mall. Plus I know how much you like Fitzy."

"Really Mike? Fitzy? And what other girl!"

"Don't get mad, you are dumping him for someone else so you are in no position to judge. Now call him." Mike handed me the phone. I took it and held it up to my ear. My heart beating as I heard it ring.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" Noel answered on the first ring.

"Hey Noel, it's me.." I answered.

"Aria where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you all day and.."

"We need to talk."

"What is it."

I looked up to see Hanna holding flashcards with different things to say. She snatched the phone from me and hit speaker.

"Aria?" Noel said from the other line.

I felt frozen and couldn't think of anything to say. Hanna tossed a flashcard at me. I picked it up and without thinking read it out loud.

"Noel, I feel that we have been growing apart in the past while and I think it might be best if, oh Noel this is so hard for me and I realize it must be hard for you too. Please know that there will always be a part of me that cares about you. Believe me when I say this is for the best. Goodbye." I realized only too late that my voice was monotone like a robot and had no feeling at all, "Hang up phone." I read from the flashcard. Emily hung up as Mike hit his head.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hanna laughed, "I wonder what was going through Noel's head as you said Hang Up Phone!"

I pushed her off the bed. She started rolling around laughing on the floor and Mike started nudging her with his foot. We sat there like that for a while until I heard a beep come from my bag. I pulled my phone out of my backpack and saw I had one new email. I read through it and saw that a university in California that I had applied to years ago had sent me a scholarship.Suddenly the other girls phones beeped too. We all looked at each other and I realized they had all gotten one too. I drifted away when I remembered years ago when Ali was still alive. (We had agreed on Courtney being called Ali and Alison called Alison.)

"It'll be so fun girls!" Ali giggled as we filled out application forms. "We can share an apartment and go to university together! If they accept us we have to go, promise?"

We had all promised. What Ali wanted us to do, we did. We looked at each other.

"I'm going to go." I said, "It has a good art program and maybe Ezra can move down there with me. Also it's further away and so Ella and Byron wouldn't visit as often, giving me more time to figure out how to tell them."

"I'm going to go too," Spencer decided, "I was looking at Harvard but that's even further away from here and I would rather be closer to Andrew. Also they have some pretty advanced classes."

"I have nothing holding me back here," Emily added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike interrupted.

"University," I said, "In California."

"California? You're not going to go, are you Hanna?"

"Visit me?" Hanna asked.

"You're going?"

"I feel like I need to stick with the girls. Either way I made a promise years ago that if they accepted me I would go. The semester doesn't start for a while, we still have time together."

Mike turned to me, "Aria you're lucky! Your boyfriend doesn't have to worry about university and he can move wherever you go to."

"Yah, I guess I am pretty lucky." I realized.

Hanna's mom knocked on the door. "What's this I hear about California?" she asked.

"Mom," Hanna said nervously, "I'm going to go to University in California."

"California? When will I see you?"

"You could visit, right?"

"We better go to leave you guys to talk about it," Emily said standing up.

"Yah," I agreed with her, "besides I better go tell Ezra, I mean my mom, about this." I looked nervously at Hanna's mom to see if she'd noticed my slip, I didn't want anyone who might tell my parents knowing yet. Luckily Hanna's mom was too busy talking with Hanna to notice. I walked out the door and got in my car driving off to Ezra's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran up the stairs to Ezra's floor and pulled my key out from under his mat. He knows me so well, I thought. He must've known that I would need it again. I unlocked the door to find Ezra wasn't there but there was a note taped to the fridge. _Aria, went to_ _get food make yourself at home will be back soon. Love Ezra._ He must have known I would come back.I sat down on the couch and watched TV while thinking about how to tell him. I decided that it didn't matter how because if he really loved me he would just accept it. I heard a key turn in the door and saw Ezra walk through.

"Aria!" He exclaimed, "Where did you go earlier? You just ran off."

"Sorry about that," I told him, giving him a kiss.

"It's fine I suppose your friends were wondering what had happened."

"Yep. We need to talk."

"That sounds like what someone says right before they break up with you."

"Trust me, that's not going to happen."

"So what's up?"

"Well, I kind of got accepted to a university, in California."

"And you want to go?"

"Yeah, Hanna, Emily and Spencer have all been accepted too. It's worked out perfectly and I thought maybe…"

"That I could move down there with you?"

"Sort of."

"I'm in."

"Just like that?"

"I go where you go. Besides the apartment is temporary, I knew I wouldn't be staying here long."

"Thank you."

I kissed him then I left for home. It was time to tell Ella and Byron.

I drove up the driveway and walked through the front door. I saw Ella in the kitchen making supper,I slowly walked up to her and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Hey honey how was Hanna's?"

"It was fun, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"I've accepted into this university through scholarship, and I really want to go."

"That's great!"

"It's in California."

"Oh, if you really want to go. I know you and Mike aren't going to live at home forever and I can always come visit."

"Really?"

"If you're sure. What does Noel think of this?"

"Noel and I sort of broke up…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess I'm fine. I'm the one who broke it off with him so…"

"Well if university in California is what you really want then don't let me stop you."

"Thanks mom," I said. I gave her a quick hug and started to leave when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see my dad.

"Hi."

"Hey," he replied, "You left this at my house, I think you might want it." He held up my laptop charger.

"Thanks, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to university in California."

"I remember when you applied for that years ago. When the baby is a bit older Meridith and I will come visit you. Or maybe you could come here. I have to go but I'm happy for you, Bye."

I called Spencer as I walked up to my room.

"Hello?" A voice said through the other line.

"Hey Spence."

"Aria! Have you told your parents yet? I just did."

"Yeah I told them, what did yours say?"

"After all I've been through it's no wonder I want out of Rosewood, me, you, Hanna and Emily have been through so much together it only makes sense that we go to University together, they will come visit when they can, all that. Yours?"

"They are happy for me, will visit when they can and as long as it's what I want."

"That's good then because your parents are pretty big on it doesn't matter as long as your happy so they should be okay with the whole Ezra thing."

"My parents were friends with him! That changes things…"

"Aria, your parents weren't mad the first time they found out. They won't be mad now."

"I guess."

"Don't worry. Got to go Emily is calling."

"Kay, bye."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of graduation and everything was crazy. Emily, Hanna and I were all at Spencer's house getting ready. I sat on a chair while Hanna styled my hair. Emily sat cross legged on the ground facing Spencer and they took turns painting each other's nails. About an hour later the horn honked and we rushed outside. Mike and Andrew sat in the two front seats wearing suits as we climbed into the back. When my name was called and I walked up to get my diploma, I looked around and saw Ella, Byron and Meridith. Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Mike were sitting I their spot on the side. A few rows behind them Noel was staring at me like he was trying to be angry but wasn't able to. I felt bad but forgot about it when I saw Ezra standing at the very back. He was hiding in the shadows and I could make out a smile on his face as they handed me my diploma. More kids went as I sat down between Hanna and Spencer. The final names were called and we threw our caps in the air. After the ceremony I went to Ezra's and we had a silent movie marathon. Noel and his brother Erik were throwing a graduation party but after my break up with Noel, I kinda wanted to stay clear of him. I didn't want to have to explain. Time was flying by and the flight to California was leaving in just a few days.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said to Hanna over the phone as I packed, I mean one minute I'm some weirdo in high school and the next I'm going to California with my best friends and my boyfriend."

"I know it's so much to take in! How the hell am I supposed to pack all my clothes?"

"Why don't you just leave some behind."

"Screw that, I would never leave my poor babies alone."

"They're clothes."

"They're MY clothes. MY clothes always have special treatment, I suppose I could always just take another suitcase."

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped up my Shakespeare globe in bubble wrap then put it in my suitcase.

"Whatever Hanna but remember, the more suitcases you bring the more money you pay."

"Did I mention that the job I got last year at that clothing store has given me a lot of money?"

"Fine blow it on an extra suitcase."

"It is not blowing it."

"It kind of is…. I'm telling you this as your friend, don't be broke before we even start our first day."

"You may be saying that as my friend but you are also saying that as my clothes' enemy."

"Have you and Mike worked out what you guys are going to do yet?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sort of, I downloaded this program that lets us video chat and we worked out a schedule so that even with the time change we can talk when we are both awake."

"That's good."

"Consider yourself lucky that your boyfriend is going to be with you."

"I know, I'm so lucky that I saw him again."

"Correction. You're so lucky I saw him again. I never get enough credit for anything I do."

"Again, I am thankful. Anyways I should go, talking to you has seriously slowed down my packing."

"I should go too, after all I have another suitcase to buy. Bye"

"Bye"

I put down my phone and looked around my room which was starting to look more and more empty. I layed down on my bed and feeling sleepy closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to my mom shaking me, "Aria wake up. Your alarm has been going off for ten minutes! You have to get ready if you don't want to miss your plane."

I shot up in bed and ran to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower then quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my suitcase and started hauling downstairs.

"Aria, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Ella was standing by the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"Thanks but I should be at the airport by now, I'm already running late."

"Ok, do you want me to drive you?"

"No thanks I have a ride." I ran out the door.

"Call me when you land!"

"I will."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I ran across the street and hopped into the car waiting on the other side. Ezra's car. Thankfully my mom couldn't see who was in it because the windows were too dark.

"Sorry I'm late," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. "I slept in."

"It's ok, coffee?" He asked gesturing towards two to-go cups from Starbucks.

"You're a live saver!"

I grabbed a cup and sipped some. Instantly I felt more alert. We pulled into the airport and I grabbed my suitcase as Ezra got his from the back trunk.

"See you in California." I told him sadly. We had decided that just to be on the safe side Ezra and I wouldn't sit together on the plane or talk to each other again until we got to California. I ran through the doors to see Emily and Spencer waiting in line to check in their luggage. I waved and they pointed to the side where Hanna and Mike were hugging good-bye. I got in line with Emily and Spencer as Andrew walked through the door. Him and Spencer started talking while Hanna and Mike walked towards us.

"Guess what?" Hanna said giddily.

"What?" I asked confused about why she was so happy.

"Mike is coming to California with us!"

"What?"

"He talked to the University of California and…"

"Let me guess, he's going there too."

"No, he wanted to go there on scholarship but they said his grades were too choppy but, they told another university about him and he has a scholarship there because of him playing lacrosse."

"Told you lacrosse wasn't useless," Mike said smugly.

"So are you flying down with us?" I asked.

"No, I'm flying down next week. After I tell Ella and Byron. Currently I'm not even packed.

"Right. That's great!"

"I better go, I've got packing to do. See you next week!"

"Bye"

I finally got to the desk, I checked in my bags and when Spencer was done saying goodbye to Andrew we walked to the terminal. I briefly saw Ezra check in his bag and I wished that we weren't in Rosewood and there wasn't a chance of anyone recognizing him (I didn't want anyone my parents knew to see then tell them.) Finally it was time to board, I took a seat on the plane beside Hanna while Emily and Spencer sat across from us. I can't believe this is happening, I thought to myself. I turned my head to see Ezra sitting a few seats behind. He slightly smiled at me and mouthed I love you. I smiled giddily and sat back properly in my seat.

"Aww! How cute is he?" Hanna nudged me playfully.

"You saw that?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh yeah I saw, you guys are totally in love, you could get like… I dunno radiation from the vibes between you two."

I rolled my eyes and was about to comment on her choice of words when a music blared and on the seat in front of me an instructional video began to play.


	9. Chapter 9

I stepped off the plane into the warm L.A. sun. The wind picked up slightly and blew my hair around, I inhaled the fresh air glad to be off the long plane ride. I looked behind me to see that Hanna had fallen behind and was now whispering something to Ezra. Please no, I thought. Hanna your my best friend so for my sake don't say anything embarrassing. Knowing Hanna, I doubted she would pass up the opportunity.

"UGH! That was such a long plane ride!" Spencer complained as we walked towards the luggage carousal.

"Tell me about it!" Em agreed, "My back is cramping up."

"You guys think you have it bad?" Hanna chimed in walking up behind us with Ezra who slipped his hand into mine and walked beside me, "My hair is ruined!"

"Awww all about poor little Hanna's hair!" Spencer joked.

"Yes," Emily continued, "God forbid it get a knot or something horrific like that!"

Hanna rolled her eyes then ran off to grab her numerous pieces of luggage. I saw my suitcase and grabbed it as Ezra chased after his duffel bag that someone else had took by mistake.

"Isn't he adorable?" I sighed once he was out of hearing range.

"Someone's head over heels," Spencer laughed

"He is amazingly hot," Hanna agreed, "better watch out Aria someone might try and steal your man."

"They can try, but they won't." Emily added, "Aria's not the only one head over heels, Mr. Fitz, I mean Ezra is wrapped around her finger."

"True, true." Hanna sighed.

"Ummm hello? Can you guys not talk about me like I'm not standing right next to you." I said making them all look up like they were just noticing me.

"Right sorry, got carried away." They all mumbled.

Ezra walked back and held up his duffle bag as if it was some kind of trophy.

"I got it!" He grinned.

"Good job," I replied trying not to laugh as I saw the girls roll their eyes at the same time. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and we all walked outside and caught a taxi to the apartment building we were all renting at. We grabbed the keys that they mailed us and said goodbye as we all went to our separate rooms. (Ezra of course came with me.) I opened the door and looked at the already furnished apartment. The previous owners were moving really suddenly through job transfer and couldn't take all their furniture. Ezra and I were both silent as we looked around. Finally Ezra spoke, "It looks kinda like my old apartment."

I nodded before replying, "Brings back memories." Smiling a little I grabbed his hand and dragged him around the whole apartment looking at everything. Finally we reached our final destination, the bedroom. It was a small queen bed with a dresser at the foot, and it had a small bathroom on the side. It wasn't my dream bedroom but it's not like I would be in the apartment forever, it was a temporary thing. Ezra put his arm around me and pulled me into a small hug and whispered in my ear. "This is our very first place that we have together, not just mine, not just yours, but ours." I smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss. We held it so long I felt I might lose all my breath until finally we both pulled back. We stood there and looked at each other for a moment in silence. So many thoughts were racing through my head, it had been so long since I'd felt this way, wanted to feel this way. Wanted to do these things that I now didn't even know if I would be able to stop myself from doing. Before I could even think about it I pounced on him and wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed more. I caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Our kisses grew more passionate as he stumbled towards the bed and he sat down at the edge. He slowly laid down as I spread myself out on top of him. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer as my hands found their way up his shirt. I pressed my hand against his chest and felt his muscles as his arms relaxed and his hands shot up my shirt then pulled it off. I fumbled with the buttons to his shirt as he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. The buttons were taking too long and before I could stop myself I ripped it off and threw it to the ground. His hand moved down from my back and began to unzip my pants. Wanting to keep up I did the same. Once we were both in nothing but our underwear I let my lips trail to his chest and laid down my head as he reached up my bra with one hand and with the other fumbled to get it undone. Our kisses grew even more passionate (if that was possible) as whatever clothes that remained on us were removed.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the knocking of a door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. I looked around and took in my surroundings as I tried to remember where I was. My eyes shot open completely as I remembered I was in L.A. I slipped on a pair of pajamas and a house coat as I went to open the door. Before I left the room I gazed at Ezra who was still asleep. Smiling I closed the bedroom door then opened our front one.

"Morning!" Hanna exclaimed bursting into the apartment. "Nice place! So where's the boyfriend?"

"Still sleeping," I replied smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Yes, Hanna we were actually sleeping."

"What about last night?"

"Okay that's enough of that conversation, how's your new place?"

"Don't change the subject! And it rocks! It's kinda like this one except a bit bigger and today I'm going furniture shopping to redecorate so get dressed so we can go!"

"Get dressed? I just got up."

"Well put something on, leave a note for Ezra and we can pick up some coffee on the way."

Knowing there was no sense in arguing with her I slipped back into the bedroom and quietly put on some clothes. I scribbled down a quick note for Ezra and put it on the counter. I grabbed my purse then Hanna and I were out the door.

"Where are Emily and Spencer?" I asked after drinking some coffee and actually starting to think straight.

"Spence is going completely anal and moving everything around in her apartment but didn't want to spend money and Em is still sleeping and absolutely refused to get out of bed."

I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of IKEA.

"So where to first?" I questioned.

"The beds!"

"You don't have a bed?"

"I do but I'm gonna need bigger then a single for when Mike gets here."

"EW! He's my brother."

"And Ezra is my old English teacher. If I can deal with that you can deal with me and Mike."

I sighed realizing she had a point as we walked towards the beds.


End file.
